


Kneeling

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: SAM POV





	Kneeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal 15 September 2005
> 
> Based on Trilliah artwork, [Knees](http://trilliart.livejournal.com/21791.html#cutid1)

~*~

  


When I was a child, I knelt for many an hour: fascinated by a bustling anthill, counting tadpoles in a pond, seeking the sweetest berries in the spring. I knelt to pick my mother wildflowers. I knelt beside my gaffer to learn my trade. I spent uncounted, happy hours on my knees, in a garden that was the world to me.

When I was much older, I followed Mr. Frodo on an extraordinary journey. I fell down on my knees each night to pray for our deliverance, to beg The Lady to keep my master from further harm. I knelt in hurt, exhaustion, sorrow, longing, fear. I knelt in gratitude to see The Ring destroyed and our lives spared.

Tonight I kneel for another reason. Tonight I kneel for love. And the one I hold means more to me than any garden. He is my universe. He is my destiny. Tonight, as I finally touch him as a lover, each gasp, each wordless cry makes my heart soar. 

“You kneel to no one,” I was told by no less a person than a king. But he was wrong. I kneel to you, Frodo... And I have never stood so tall.

 

  
[](http://s179.photobucket.com/user/Melanieathene/media/lj%20stuff/Kneesdone.jpg.html)  



End file.
